celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Nox
Nox is a character from the French multimedia franchise Wakfu, more specifically he has appeared in season 1 of the Wakfu animated series as the main villain, a special animated episode directed by Eunyoung Choi, and as a cameo boss in Wakfu: The Guardians. His real name is Noximilian Coxen, and he is a member of a race of time mages called Xelor (a pun on Rolex if you haven't already realised). Like a Cinderella 3 (A Twist In Time). The member currently playing him picked her up on May 18 2013, and has been playing him since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Maximilian Coxen was happily married to Iolanthe and they had three children and a dog together. They lived near a beach, but were having some hardships since Maximilian had to pay the landowner Vargas's rent which they could hardly pay since he didn't earn much as a watchmaker. At one point, when he and his family were walking at the beach, Maximilian found a peculiar cube-shaped object in a cave. He was immediately interested in the cube, but he had to return home with his family as it was getting late. The next day he returned to the cave and retrieved the cube. The cube seemingly possessed strange powers and Maximilian slowly became obsessed with it. He would stay at his workshop for days on end, forgetting to sleep or eat. His wife came by a few times, but all Maximilian did was show off the strange properties of the cube, ignoring her pleas to come back home. He managed to use the cube as a remote battery for one of his inventions, and it lasted far longer than other energy he used for it. He even was able to tap in his dormant powers as a Xelor, which weren't as developed in him. Weeks passed as he finally returned home, but he did not see his family as they already left him to live with Galanthe's family on an island. She begged him to came to the island in a letter, but Maximilian forgot about it as he was once again drawn to the cube. Another long time passed until he was visited by Vargass. Maximilian thought it was about the rent, but Vargass explained to him Galanthe was paying for it all this time. Vargass has also revealed she and her children died in the global flood caused by Ogrest's Chaos, which went by unnoticed by Maximilian. The Xelor descended into madness, partially because of he thought it was his own fault for neglecting his family and partially because his obsession with the cube negatively affected his mind. He then swore he would use the cube to enhance his Xelor powers to the point where he would be able to turn back time, which even the Xelor god who created time presumably couldn't do. He then also renamed himself Nox. 200 years later Nox had already devastated multiple countries in search of power to fuel the cube with enough energy. He used the machines he created to suck the wakfu out of all living things they could find, and returned it to Nox and the cube. Nox met a dragon at some point, one of the greatest sources of wakfu, and spent years trying to find the creature again. One of his first clues was a young boy called Yugo who had ties to the dragon. Unforeseen circumstances forced Nox to escape, losing trace of the boy. Soon, however, one of Nox's machines found him again and followed him around, expecting the boy to lead Nox to the dragon. Meanwhile Nox attack the guardian of the Forbidden Forrest and drained all of its energy, destroying the forest in the process. After some weeks Nox finally traced the dragon back to Oma Island where Yugo and his friends went. Nox fought the dragon called Grougaloragran together with his machines and puppets and won. The dragon however dispersed his own wakfu before Nox could steal all of it, forcing Nox to head towards the Tree of Life located in the Sadida Kingdom, one of the last great sources of wakfu. Destroying the Tree would also kill every single Sadida, but Nox did not care because if his plan succeeds no one would remember anything that happened and the effects would be reversed. He successfully manages to drain the wakfu of the Tree of Life after a short battle against the Sadida and Yugo, and used it to reverse the flow of time. Unfortunately for Nox, there was only enough wakfu to reverse time for about 20 minutes, a far cry from the intended 200 years. But it was enough time to undo the damage to the Tree of Life, reviving the Sadida. After his defeat, Nox returned to his original home where he had made the graves for his wife and children so many years ago. Because the reversal of time affected the fabric of reality, a hole was torn in space and time, hurling Nox into the Multiverse. Involvement Powers and Capabilities Nox is a Xelor and has the power to affect time, the power of teleportation and the ability to create magical construct of wakfu, which include hammers and shields in the shape of gears and clock faces. He also has many machines in his disposal which he uses to ravage the lands of the World of Twelve in his search for wakfu. He also has the ability to create puppets out of corpses, another application of his Xelor powers, turning them into loyal mummy's. Followers Noxine Swarm A swarm of bug-like flying machines Nox used to gather wakfu. Marama One of Nox's puppets who was a Feca when he was alive. Wields an enormous shield. Frisco One of Nox's puppets who was a Sacrier when he was alive. Uses his own blood and tattoos to attack. Tartufo One of Nox's puppets who was a Cra when he was alive. Wields a magical bow. Deserboss One of Nox's puppets who was a Sadida when he was alive. Has been reduced to a rotten state and can meld together with plant life. Quotes * "How could it be too late or too soon for someone who masters time? Yes, yes! I can do it! I'll fix my life's clock! I'll challenge Time, the great deceiver! I'll soon be as powerful as the god Xelor!" - Nox after he realised he could use the cube to turn back time. Trivia * See also * External links * Nox's Moving Castle Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters